


Leaving

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault a AU fic of lofty leaving
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 5





	Leaving

Lofty was taking one last look around the hospital that had been a second home to him. During the years he had worked here, he had felt so much joy but so much heartache as well. He had found friends like Max, Robbin and Dyan in the emergency department. Friends who had been more like family if he was honest. Another face flashed through his mind, Diane. The nurse who he killed, the mother who didn't get to see her daughter grow into a woman because of one careless act he made. It had been almost 4 years and he had learned to live with himself but he still couldn't forgive himself and doubted he ever would. Lofty walked through the lobby and saw donna and zav having coffee. Lofty smiled because they looked so happy like he and dom had been once. Lofty still could not figure out when he and dom had started growing apart, maybe it had been when he left for America or maybe it was when dom had stopped being open with him. it didn't really matter when it had happened, it just mattered that it did happened and maybe leaving was the right thing to do for both of them. Lofty can still remember the pain in dom's eyes when lofty had said that he was leaving the NHS for good. Dom had begged him to reconsider and stay but lofty couldn't stay because every time he saw mrs. Campbell or went up to AAU he was reminded of William, his beautiful son who died before ever having a chance to live. It had taken dom a while to accept lofty decision and when he had dom had realized that he couldn't face a life without the man who he loved, so had decided on leaving with his husband. Lofty walked out into the car and got into the mini van.  
"are you ready to leave?" Dom asked before leaning on and kissing his husband.  
"Yeah, I will miss it but it's time to move on" lofty replied. Dom started the car and pulled out of the car park. Lofty and dom hadn't wanted any fanfare so hadn't told anyone apart from ange and chloe that they were leaving. Ange and chloe had only agreed not to say anything after dom had promised them that they wouldn't lose contact. Lofty took dom's hand and prepared himself for the next chapter in their lives. They were planning on spending the next few months in London with sheila who had been told that she only had a few months left to live before taking the honeymoon they never had.


End file.
